Love? Or Just Fate?
by xXxStitchFacexXx
Summary: When Edd is tired of the bullying from a certain redhead, he decides to stick up for himself. But when science they are assigned partners, will it just be science, or will they form Chemistry? (I DO NOT OWN KEVEDD) Please review Rated M: For later chapters :) This story may never end, with me...just saying!
1. Chapter 1: A player's Heart

Chapter 1~ A players heart

Double Dee is walking home, when he's pushed into a alley behind the school. The whole football team is there, even Kevin. "Hey Double Dweeb, you have my Science homework?" Kevin walks into the light of the dark alley. He looked so sexy, Double Dee's heart sped up. Kevin was a sexy ginger, he had emrald eyes, perfect teeth, solid pack of abs, and a nice ass. Kevin pushed Double Dee into a wall. The impact was so forceful, it caused him great pain, and he slid down the was in agony. "Salutations Kevin." No matter how mean Kevin has been towards Double Dee, he can't help but feel certains ways for the handsome jock. Kevin jerked Double Dee up by the arm "I said is my Science homework done?" Kevin pulled his curled up fist back, ready to throw a punch. Though he didn't want to. Truth be told in the last few years of high school, he had developed some feelings for the dork. Double Dee whimpered as Kevin's grip on his arm tightened. "It's in my bag, I guarentee a A+!" Double Dee had tears fill his eyes as he looked up at the man of his fixsation.

Kevin decided to tease Double Dee, just a little bit more. "A+? You Dork, I don't want to think I've gone and gotten smart all of a sudden. She'll think something's up. Make it a C- or taste a Knuckle Sandwich for lunch, Double Dweeb!" Kevin threw the cute helpless dork against the wet, cold, stone-hard ground, along with his heart. Double Dee's tears spilled over his cheeks, 'How could he still...I can't believe I'm...NO! No more am I going to put up with this abuse. What? Because I'm so attracted to Kevin? No! NO MORE!' Double Dee thought. Tomorrow Double Dee would stand up for himself.

Kevin and his friends walk away laughing, when really, Kevin wanted to pick him up in a hug and protect him. Even from his-self. Can Kevin Change his heart? Will Double Dee stand up for himself? What's going to happen next? 


	2. Chapter 2: Science? Or Chemistry?

Chapter2 ~ Is it Science? or Chemistry?

The next day, Double Dee is at his locker getting his books, when a hand slams his locker shut. Double Dee's heart stops, he tought he was the only one in the hall, seeing as he was late to school. Double Dee looked behing him slowly. "Dear lord! Kevin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kevin looked at Double Dee. "Well, Double Dweeb," Kevin smirked at the childhood nickname he had givin' Eddward, "do you have my science homework? It's due in like five minutes." Double Dee did come to school espeacially happy, because he came just in time for science class. As soon as Double Dee opened his mouth to speak, the school's bell rang, and soon after students fled into the hallway. Kevin anoyed that they no longer had privacy, rolled his eyes and cussed lightly under his breath. "Just give it to me in class." Double Dee was in deep shit. He didn't do or redo the assignment for Kevin. Double Dee goes into the classroom several minutes after trying to calm his nerves. As soon as his foot sets the classroom, the bell rings and everybody is in a seat, and there are only two seats left. One next to Marie Kancker and Kevin. Double Dee goes and sits next to the ginger. Double Dee is not going to get out of this easily. "Good Morning Class!" In walks in a short, wide hipped, blonde teacher, who quite frankly, could use a touch up. Her fem-stache was beginning to grow as bushy as Ed's 'eyebrow'. The class said in unit, "Good Morning, Mrs. Marshall!"

Mrs. Marshall sets her teachers' bag on her desk and walks to stand in front of her desk, and places her hands upon her huge lovehandles. "I trust everybody did they're science homework, I assigned. Yes?" Mrs. Marshall walks around the room collecting papers. Kevin turns to Double Dee, who had his paper out, but not another one to spare. "Hey Dork!" Kevin whispers harshally to Double Dee, " were the hell is my homework?!" Double Dee sticks his nose in the air proudly." I didn't do it." Kevin stares at the sock head. " You didn't...wait, WHAT! What the fu- Hello, Mrs. Marshall!" Kevin's harsh hateful had turned sweet and innocent. "Kevin," Mrs. Marshall said sweetly to the handsome jock, "where might your homework be today?" Kevin tried to tthink of a lie to get himself out of this, but he came up with dirt. But then. 'Lightbulb!' "Instead of doing your wonderful assignment," 'Kiss up,' Double Dee thought to himself, and he was the Teacher's 'pet', "I spent the whole time trying to figure out a way to confess my love!" Mrs. Marshall smiles, " To Science, I hope! She could use some lovin'!" Mrs. Marshall chuckled. "Demarites, Kevin. Demarites!" Mrs. Marshall looked to the jock. "Your in your Senior year. Just because your a great athlete, doesn't mean you'll get a free ride to college. You need the grades too!" Kevin let out a sigh, as Mrs. Marshall returned to her desk. Kevin gave Double Dee a 'Death Stare'. "Okay, Class! New assignment!" The whole class, except Double Dee, groaned with annoyance. "Oh come now! Your allowed a partner on this project." The Class whooped with joys and excitment, except Double Dee."Don't get too ahead of yourselves. 'I'm' assigning the partners." The class moaned, and aww manned, and complained, including Double Dee.

"Alright...Rolf with Nat, ...Nazz with Marie...May and Johnny..." Johnny cleared his throat. Mrs. Marshall sighed. "and plank." Mrs. Marshall rolled her eyes, at the idea, of a 18 year old man still best friends with an inanimeated object. "Moving on...Ed with Eddy, and Kevin with Double Dee. Good now that we have that covered this project will cost abo-" Mrs. Marshall sighed, as to seeing Double Dee's hand in the air. "Yes Double Dee I'm getting to the cost of the grade, as I was sayi-" "No! I was actually wondering if I could switch Partners with someone?" Mrs. Marshall astonished, "Well, you being Kevin's partner could help his grade tremendously. But if you still want to switch. You can with Nazz and be Marie's partner." Double Dee looked back to the Kanker sister who licked her lips and puckered. Double Dee did not want that. Not because he's gay, but because she was a very dangerous person to be around alone. "Nevermind." Was Double Dee trying to run away from his feelings? Will there be more than sparks going on in the project? What will happen next?  



	3. Chapter 3: A lover's Ride

**This is a short chapter**

Double Dee is loading his bag at the end of the day to go home, when Kevin walks over. "Listen, you do the project and slap my name on it. Okay?" Kevin starts to walk away when a girls' hand or what seems like a girls' hand stops him. Double Dee's hand stopped him. "No. I won't do all the work while you part take the credit. I've been doing that scheme far too long." Kevin is shocked to see Double Dee standing up for himself. Okay, then when can i come over to work on it?" Double Dee is the one schoked now. "Umm...Uh...N-n-now's fine."

Kevin smirked at the dork's nervous stuttering. "Cool, I can give you a ride." Double Dee nodded. "I would grately appreaciate." Double Dee and Devin walk out t the parking lot, "you have a car?" Kevin laughs, "sort of." Double Dee watches as Kevin straddles a Motorcycle. Double Dee stumbles over his words, "K-Kevin, do you know how many accidents occur with this particular vehicle? Not to mention the dea-" Kevin tosses a helmet and Double Dee catches it instinctively. "Get on, Dork!" Double Dee awkwardly straddles the motorcycle, not sure where to hold on to. Double Dee settles for Kevin's shoulders, lightly touching them. Kevin roared the bike to life, making Double Dee jump. "Hold on!" Kevin takes off on his bike so fast, Double Dee moves his hands to Kevin's chest. Making him blush at the same time. They were going so fast, Double Dee held on tighter just to make sure he wouldn't fly off.

Kevin pulls into to Double Dee's drive way in no time and go immediately to the garage. They settle on building a water powered engine to help the enviroment save gas and help pollute the air less. Kevin was pretty good at mechanics, and Double Dee with Robotics, but they need more. They would have to go and get books on building a engine, and calculate the math. They decided for next Saturday. What will happen? Will Double Dee confess? Will all hell break lose, because of a pissy friend? **(A/N: If you want me to add something to the story, don't be shy to comment and tell me your thoughts! It will help me as a writer, and you as a reader!^^)**


	4. Not A Chapter!

(A/N:Hey Guys!^^ This is not a chapter, i know, I'm extreamly sorry, about how small my chapters are? But I'm new to this site, and i didn't honestly know how they would come out...cause on fb, they're pretty long...but i guess not on here. Also, i do other yaoi pairings, I have a Grelliam FanFic comming soon, but it's sort of not yaoi at the same time XD, Grell's a female in case. Anyways, if you like this KevEdd, and my writing, please follow for more intresting stories. And if you want a fantasy between fictional character's to come to life...let me know and i will try my best. And if i suck, you guys give me your comments and advice ^^ Thanks!) 


	5. Chapter 4: Fleeing from the Truth?

Chapter 4 ~ Fleeing from the truth.

It's saturday, Kevin and Double Dee pull up to his drive on his bike, laughing, with books in hand. They had already finished the project and turned it in early. They both got A+. They were just hanging out now. Having fun. They still went to the library. "Hey Double Dee!" Double Dee turned around to see his old friends Ed and Eddy walking towards him and Kevin. "Greetings Eddy. Hello Ed. How are yo-" "Shut it sockhead! Listen, I need you to help build our project." Double Dee awkwardly laughs. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Besides Kevin and I are busy." Double Dee smiled of the thought of spending some time together. "Besides, it's due tomorrow, and tomorrow's the last day before spring break. And kevin and I have to finish ours." Eddy turns red, "WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Eddy yelled so loud, everybody in the cul-ta-sac gathered. "Eddy, please! Your creating a scene!" Eddy scoffs, "I just need you to build this one tiny thing." Double Dee crosses his arms. "I'm sorry Eddy, but I can't! Besides Kevin and I are rather busy with our own project!" Lie. Eddy scoffs again. "Are you sure? It seems more like a date!" Double Dee's heart stops, his blood runs cold, he turns 10x whiter, almost ghost like. "That's perpostrious Eddison. We are merely friends." Eddy's eyebrows raise. "Really, I thought...oh, guess I'm wrong. It's just that you don't hang out with me and Edd no more, so..." Double Dee is astonished at the words flowing from Eddy's lips. "First it Edd and I any more, and second you were the one who chose not to hang out," Double Dee used his fingers to add quotations", anymore Eddy!" The cul-ta-sac gasps at this astonishing news. Double Dee could hear buzzes of mummers. " The Ed's broke up? I can't believe it? I thought they were insperable." Eddy steps forward, shrugged his shoulders, and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Listen, I could handle you being gay," Double Dee turned white, all of his blood in his body left in one fluid motion, his breath had stopped as well, "...but dishonesty, Eddward?" Eddy smacked his lips together. "I'm ashamed." Eddy slowly shook his head. Doulbe Dee couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breath. 'Dishonesty?', the word echoed in his head. Double Dee's posture changed. He raised his hand high, and let it come down with a good 'ol smack across Eddy's cheek. Double Dee had tears in his eyes. "Now I could handle you telling my..." *hiccup/sob* " secret...But I will NOT be called a liar!" The cul-ta-sac had gone still, even the harsh wind that had been blowing all day, had stopped, as if to listen. Double Dee stands there, tears rolling down his cheeks, mortified. Eddy had nearly fell on his butt, from the inpact of Double Dee's hand, he stood there, holding his swelling cheek. Double Dee looks around at all the starring faces. He darts towards his house. As soon as he was inside, he locked all the windows and doors, shut all the blinds and curtains, and fled to his room, where he locked the door, and flung himself on the bed, letting out staggered and desprate sobs. Tomorrow was Friday, the last day 'till spring break...he could skip. He laid on his bed for hours as he heard knocks at his door, and pleads from outside of his windows to talk about what had happen. He didn't want to talk about it, he wanted to forget. He laid there, waiting for the night to take him away from this nightmare.

Will Double Dee over come this situation? Will everybody except him for who he is? Will there be a new Romance? Who knows? Maybe in Chapter 5? 


	6. Chapter 5: A new Begining?

Chapter 5~ A new begining?

Days later, there have been several knocks at the door, during break. Double Dee chose to ignore them.

He hadn't deprived himself out of his room, since break started. "Double Dee!" They would call, but he continued to ignore. Break was almost over. Double Dee's stomach let out a low, deep, long rumble. He hadn't eaten, since the day of the outcome. His stomach gave another roar, he couldn't handle it. He slipped from his room, being as quiet as possible. Not because of his parents, who weren't even home and would be away at weeks at a time, but because, if he made a noise...there would be more knocks at the door. He went down stairs for nourishments. A note was stuck to the fridge, he grabbed it and read the neat, classy handwriting. It read, "Dear Eddward, Your father and I came back yesterday, and paid the bills for this month, and next. We are so sorry, we could not talk to you, and we understand that your at a bad time. Your father and I have been called away on business, we shall be gone for exactly 6 weeks. We had also left enough money for your expenses. We love you bunches. XOXO Mother and Father." Double Dee felt a tear streak down his cheek. "Why even bother leaving notes? YOU DON'T REALLY CARE!" Double Dee quickly covered his mouth and ducked down. 'Oh Dear, I spoke. Please don't let anybody come to my door. I just want to hide.' He thought to himself. As he requested NOT to happen, he hears a gentle tap at his front door. Double Dee sighs, and gives up. He walks over to the door, looking through the small window next to his door, gently pulling back the small curtain. He saw no body, but he heard another knock. "Who is-" Double Dee clears his throat, to remove the croak that had escaped. "Who is it?" Double Dee's ears are notified by a females voice. "It's Nazz." He was silent. "Double Dee, please? Open up? I'm seriously worried about you." Doulble Dee smiled a little. Not because he was happy, no. Because he swore he could hear a lie, lingering in her voice. "Yeah, right. Sure you are. You are worried about a gay? What no comment on how I'm a fag?" It was the first time Double Dee had ever talked in such a manner. "Double Dee,..." Nazz's voice sounded hurt. "I really am worried about you. I would never think like that. Your one of my best friends'. Please, open up?" Double Dee, unsure if what his ears are listening to is the truth, slowly undo's the locks on his door. Gently opening the door to a crack. "Greetings Natalien. What can I do for you?" Nazz looks at Double Dee, almost teary eyed. "May I come in...I think we should talk." Double Dee chokes on his words, instead nods his head, opening the door more, for Nazz to step in. He didn't even tell her to take her shoes off, he didn't care. "I'm really worried about you. Are you okay?" Double Dee heads to the kitchen, to make tea, and bring out snacks for his guest. "Worried, why?" 'Nazz was worried? I wonder if Kev- No, I shouldn't be thinking that.' Double Dee thought to himself. "Tea?" Nazz nods, smiling slightly. "Yeah Dude. Super worried. You ran off like if you didn't get into your house the world was gonna end." Double Dee sits down at the kitchen table with two cups of tea, and a tray of crackers with cheese. "To be honest,...I did think that. I just wanted to hide, before people had the chance to judge." Nazz sits down across from Double Dee at the small table, she places her hand on Double Dee's arm. "No one is judging you. We could careless if you were gay, straight, or Bi...your Double Dee. And you are our friend. We don't judge our friends." Double Dee looks up from his tea, tears swelling in his eyes. Nazz looks at his face, and she feels horrible. She goes over and hugs him, trying to calm him. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. Double Dee, we love you." She rubs his back, as the small teen cries into her shoulder. 'How can Double Dee be smaller than me? I'm a girl, I'm suppose to have a smaller figure.' Nazz thinks to herself, as she gives Double Dee a gentle hug, afraid to break him. All of a sudden Nazz's phone goes off, she pulls back, Double Dee wipes tears from his face. She answers the phone with an apologetic look on her face. "Hello? Hey! Yeah...no yeah. ...It's your fault, you didn't have to beat up Eddy..."Double Dee looked up. 'Eddy? Who beat up Eddy?' Nazz look frustrated. "Look Kev, just because ..." Double Dee was taken aback. "Kevin?" He said out loud. Nazz looked to Double Dee, she saw the look on the small teens' face. "Listen Dude, I'm at Double Dee's hou-...okay, I'll tell him. Yeah..Bye." Nazz shut the phone shut. "Sorry, that was Kevin. He told me to tell you 'Hi'." Double Dee nodded, holding the warms cup of tea, firmly in his hands. Nazz felt bad for what Eddy did to poor Double Dee. "Listen, Kevin beat up Eddy for making you cry. He threatend if he would tell anybody at school, that he would put him six feet in the ground." Double Dee's heart started to flail, 'Kevin, stood up for me', Double Dee smiled at the thought, but that smiled simply faded as another entered his mind. 'He just did it out of pity, ... he doesn't really care.' Nazz phone vibrated once more, she had gotten a text from her mother telling her to come home quickly. "Sorry Dude, my mom wants me back at the house." Double Dee nods his head slowly, not wanting his company to leave. He had actually enjoyed having Nazz over. Double Dee walks Nazz out, the light had almost blinded him. "I'll come back over in a while. See you later, Dee!" She gives him a hug, and quickly runs down the sidewalk, towards her house. Double Dee does a double take at his surroundings. He goes back inside. He goes back to his room and sits down on his bed. He sits there for hours, reading his science textbook to pass the time. He hears a knock at his door, he suspects it to be Nazz. He opens up the door, his textbook drop from his hands, out of surprise to his new vistor. A redheaded jock, with emarld green eyes. "Sup Dork!"

What will this new guest, gain in return of a friendship? 


	7. Chapter 6: The starting of a New

Chapter 6 ~ The starting of a new?

Double Dee stood in his doorway, starring upon his new vistor. Double Dee quickly closed the door, as fast as he had opened it. "Double Dee!" Kevin banged on the door. "Come on, Dork! Open up? I know your home! I saw you! Literaly five seconds ago." Double Dee slid down the door, onto his knees. He was shaking, from what horror is to come. "Kevin, for me to open the door, would be a fallacious and audacious, custom. My apologizes', but the door stays sealed." There is a silence on the other end. Then a sigh. "Come on, Dork. What's wrong?" Double Dee could feel tears swell up in his eyes. "I can't tell you that, Kevin." Kevin let out a raspy laugh. "And why the hell NOT!?" Double Dee flinched from the push of Kevin's voice. "Because, I-I-I...I just can't!" Kevin tries to peak in Double Dee's house, but see's nothing but curtains and blinds. "Hell, Double Dee! I thought we were friends!" Kevin's words hit Double Dee in the gut. "W-we are friends, Kevin. But e-even friends have s-s-secrets." Double Dee peaked through the blinds, at the firey haired jock. His skin glowing from the sun. Beautiful emarld green eyes, and a light dust of freckles. Double Dee's heart ached. 'That's why,' Double Dee said to himself. "Alright, I'll tell you what's wrong, Kevin. YOU! You are what's wrong!" Double Dee was still looking at Kevin through the blinds. "Me? How am I your problem?!" Double Dee takes a deep breath, before opening his mouth to let the truth flow. He turned away from the blinds, not wanting to see the sick expression on Kevin's face when he speaks the truth. "Because Kevin...I think...I think I-I-I may be i-in ...-love with you!" It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of Double Dee's shoulders. It's quiet. Too quiet. It's so quiet, Double Dee thought Kevin had fled. "Double Dee, OPEN. THE. DOOR. RIGHT. NOW!" Double Dee stands up quickly unlocking the deadbolt. He leaves his hand on the handle, hesitant. He slowly peaks open the door, with a long whinnie creak, of the rusty old hinges. Double Dee dares not to look up at the Jock, who starred intently at the Nerd. "Salutations, Kevin. How have yo-" Suddenly the door is swung open, knocking him back a inch. He hears the door slammed shut. He's suddenly slammed into the wall of his downstairs hallway. He shuts his eyes, expecting the impact of a fist, instead came with a gentle pressure on his lips, rather than his nose. The pressure wasn't hard, but rather soft and gentle. Double Dee's eyes fly open, to find Kevin's lips smashed with his own. Double Dee's heart stops. Kevin moves his lips along, Double Dee's. Double Dee's mouth falls agape, giving Kevin's avantage to slip his snake like tongue through Double Dee's mouth. Double Dee's shot open with the strnage new contact. Kevin's tongue rubs with Double Dee's, who by the way was totally clueless on how to french kiss. Just being in contact with Kevin, made Double Dee's stomach do flips, as butterflies went throughout his stomach. Kevin moved his tongue in motions with Double Dee's. Kevin grabbed the back of Double Dee's neck to support the kiss, and let his other arm, encircle the small boy's waist. Double Dee could swear, if Kevin wasn't holding on to him, he would have fell, not being able to carry his own weight. Slowly Double Dee's eyes closed to be enveloped into the kiss. He slowly moved his mouth in awkward patterns. Matching the movement of the handsome jock. Tongue's going round and round. Breaths' mingling and some hitching at small petting. Kevin couldn't tell whether it was his heart he was hearing or if it was the dorks. Kevin felt the movement of the other, and was aroused all to quickly. He pushed back from Double Dee, with all the strenghth he had. He still held onto the dork, knowing if he let him go. He would slid down the wall, and possibly pass out. Kevin looked at the dork. Double Dee's eyes were glazed and full of intimate lust, his mouth gape, his small tongue hanging out, having saliva hanging out, and connecting. Kevin was almost the same way. Their mouth connecting by drool. Double Dee's cheek were a cherry red. His small pants, his cross-eyed look. He desperatly held on to Kevin's shoulders for support. He looked into the green eyes, that not once left his. Double Dee had almost a confused look hanging in his deep blue eyes. He searched for answers. He also searched for balance. He desperatly pushed at the Jock's chest as with much force as he could manage. But the muscular man did not budge. Double Dee felt something in the bottom of his stomach. It was warm and pleasant, which made him feel uncomfortable. He looked at Kevin, Kevin had a hungry look in his eyes. The look said, that he wanted to hold on and never let go. To feel every inch of the small frail body that he held. He had a look that made Double Dee's stomach do flips. His heart sped as the red head leaned foward a little. Double Dee squeezed his eyes, and turned his head to the side. He pushed at the strong chest. He blushed as he realized that his fingers were on Kevin's pecks, spread out. Feeling the muscles. He searched quickly for words, that somehow disappeared from his body. Kevin's mouth attached itself to the pale, soft skin. Kissing, and licking along the collarbone of the frail boy. Double Dee's blood boiled under the touch of the man. His stomach growing warmer. He could only whimper, and moan. Kevin thought the noises of the small boy was sexy! It fueled his fire. He slid his arms around the waist tighter. Afraid that even a simple blow of wind, the small boy would fly away from his grasp. Double Dee knew if he didn't say anything, soon he wouldn't be able to think or speak at all. Not that he didn't mind what was going on. But he wanted to know the reason Kevin was performing such actions upon him. The only tongue he could think of was his native tongue. Spanish. " Espera! Qu est s haciendo? Por qu eres as ? Usted es simplemente una tomadura de pelo! Deja que Idiot!" Which translated to: 'Wait! What are you doing? Why are you like this? You are just a tease! Stop you Idiot!' Kevin didn't know Spanish, only a bit. He froze, his mouth, attached to the smaller males neck. Kevin's hands resting on the tiny waist. It was hard for Kevin to pull back from the inviting neck. He let go of the smaller male. His worry, was correct. As soon as Kevin's arms left the other, Double Dee slid down the wall. His hand over his heart. He sat on the floor. His hands on the tile, trying to hold himself up. His legs spread apart, but his knees are together. His hat slightly ajared. Kevin stood there, embarrassed. He shoved his hands in his pocket, waiting for the Dork to speak. Double Dee staggered as he stood up. Kevin reached to help, Double Dee saw the hand reach towards him out of the corner of his eyes. He shot straight up. Kevin withdrew his hand. Shocked as to how someone could move so fast. It was almost, impossible. His eyes had to work fast to catch the movements. He watched as a dark blush spreaded across the Dorks face. He smiled at the sight. Double Dee looked so innocent. It was barley barable. Kevin had images of him grabbing Edd's wrist, and grabbing him into a kiss, that would leave both of them breathless. Double Dee calmed himself, "Okay. First,... Why did you attack!? Second, Why?" Kevin stood there smiling at Double Dee. He moved closer. He placed a hand to the dork's face. Kevin starrred into Double Dee's eyes. "Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" Double Dee's eyes bugged out of his head. 'Kevin? How long he has waited? What on earth?!' Double Dee figdited. After a few minutes, Kevin's eyebrow's knitted together. He pressed forward. His breath, on the nap of Double Dee's neck. It was torture to the soul. Kevin spoke with seduction lingering in his voice. "Aren't you going to say anything. I mean, I believe I just confessed to you." Kevin laughed, as Double Dee stumbled for words. He couldn't speak. He was too shocked. All he could do was make weird sounds that he tried to pass off as words. Kevin pulled back to watch as the dork stumbled and tripped over words. Kevin leaned in so close, his mouth nearly laid on top of Eddwards. He locked his emrald green eyes, with icey blue ones. "So,... you love me, huh?" Double Dee's face was so red, he could put a cherry to shame. "I, uh,...you see...W-what I meant w-was...I I I ... I don't know." Double Dee's shoulders slumped. His face looking down. Trying to hide as much blush from Kevin as he could. Kevin took Eddwards chin in between his fingers. He forced Double Dee to look at him. Kevin searched in Edd's eyes. Searching for a answer, almost. Kevin careful leaned in. Placing his lips slowly, and gently upon Edd's. The kiss was chaste, but sweet. Kevin pulled back, he saw Double Dee had his eyes shut. Like he was lost in total bliss. Double Dee's opened slowly. His eyes went wide. Kevin had smiled. His hand reached up to Eddwards cheek. Doulbe Dee squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a hand be placed gently on his face. He opened his eyes to see green ones starring at him, with a sweet intoxic emotion lingering behind closed doors. Kevin spoke with kindness. His words flowed out of his mouth, as if it was music in the wind. "I love you...Edd." 


	8. Chapter 7: Beating Hearts

Chapter 7~ Beating Hearts

Double Dee stared wide-eyed, at the jock as the words flew from the redheads mouth. He took a staggered breath. Kevin watched as how Double Dee's mind slowly turned processing the words that was just realized. Double Dee looked passed the redheaded man. He formed an 'O' with his mouth, letting the words finally sink in. Double Dee looked into the red heads eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed, realizing he didn't know WHAT to say. Kevin starred as the dork opened and closed his mouth like a fish gulping for air. He smirked at tapped lightly on the dork's head. "Hello? Anyone home?" Double Dee swatted at the annoying hand hitting his scalp. "Would you STOP that?!" Kevin smirked, letting his small smile grow into a wider grin. "Wow, so the thing does know how to talk." Double Dee shook his head, pushing Kevin from his, allowing him to walk to the couch...only to have Kevin be a step behind him. Double Dee fell to the couch with a heavy sigh. Kevin sat on the arm smirking, he leaned all the way back letting his head hit the wall behind him, softly. Double Dee brought his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, and rubbed his eyes. He sat up taking a deep breath before opening his eyes to find the redheaded jock starring at him...waiting.

"K-kevin...what you said...that wasn't very nice..." He shuddered with a little sadness edging in his voice, "...I...I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from ever saying that again...because...that...I..." Double Dee sighed sinking slowly back to the couch. Kevin sat next to Edd, cautiously. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "So...*clears throat* ... Should I have not...um,...told you that?" Double Dee stood up from the couch. Edd walked, more like shuffled, over to his window. Looking out at Sarah and Jimmy...Playing. With their tongues. Edd sighed a sigh that was a sign of depression. He rubbed his hands over his face as Kevin watched him with a strange look. Sarah and Jimmy were only two years younger than them...but still, no fifteen year olds should be sticking their tongues down each others throats for "Experimentation."

Double Dee took a deep breath before speaking. "You know,...a few years ago, everything was so innocent. It was almost pure." He looked at Kevin, as he leaned against the wall, next to the fireplace, that also held the window. Edd searched for words in his head to make the Jock to better understand. "We were kids only a few years ago, now...Now, everybody is so eager to get into everybody's pants." Double Dee shook his head at the sickening thought of somebody giving themselves just to...lose something that should be protected, as something as a precious gem. He walked straight to Kevin, and got to eye level with him, and narrowed his big blue eyes that suddenly turned black. He pointed a finger to the gingers chest, a snarl escape his throat as he spoke. "And, if YOU are trying to make me believe something that is sooo unbelievably untrue... Just to have a little "EXPERIMENTATION?" I swear to God, Jesus, and the Virgin Mary, I will cut your liver out and make it into a necklace. Understood." Kevin starred into the demon like eyes, as a pool of warmth formed at the pit of his belly. His eyes roamed over the fired over Nerd. 'Hot' Kevin starred at the nerd with fear and lust plastered into his eyes. He had never seen the scrawny dorky nerd, that he always lived right across the street from, act so...so..."HOT!" Double Dee tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes even more, it almost looked as if he was trying to close his eyes with force. "Excuse Me?" Double Dee's words had fire set to them, as if they were deadly poison slipping from his mouth. Kevin was suddenly pulled from a trance starring at the death glaring male, "Huh?" Double Dee spit the words from his teeth.

"Hot? What is hot?" Double Dee was a little pissed...scratch that...he was really fucking pissed. If Kevin, was just testing Cold Waters to find his sexuality, saying faulty lines to let him into Edd's "Pants?" He was going to have fire shoot from his eyes, and spit venom down the gingers throat. Edd took a deep breath, calming himself, as he looked to Kevin who sort of stumbled over his words, as a slight noticeable blush formed on his face. Edd leered closer, getting a closer look at the green-eyed mans face. "Your blushing, Kevin." Double Dee stated. Just stated. With no emotion. Kevin smirked, and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, well,...I just confessed to you, and your acting like instead of confessing to love, I'm confessing to Adultery, or Murder, and some shit." "LANGUAGE!" Double Dee snapped. He blew his breath out, calming himself once more.

Double Dee watched as the red head laughed at his silly actions, "Listen, Dweeb, I'm trying to say something deep, and your sort of ruining it." Double Dee's creamy white skin, turned to the shade of a tomatoes. Before Edd could speak, Kevin stood pulling the dork towards himself. Smashing his chapped lips to cool, moist, soft lips. Double Dee made sounds of protest in the back of his throat, but the annoying sound soon disappeared as he let himself get lost into the kiss, once more. Losing himself in total and awe of bliss. Double Dee's hit and smack at Kevin's shoulder and head, lost it's hold, only to make his arms go limp, but finding enough strength to rap themselves around the gingers neck. Pulling his scrawny, feminine like body towards the strong muscular built one, he felt strong arms rap around his waist as he was pulled into a deeper kiss. Kevin slowly moved his lips in a timid motion, slowly letting the Dork match his own rhythm. Double Dee attempted to pull his head, away. But couldn't. Not because Kevin stopped him or anything. But his hormones were on a wild streak, and wanted nothing more than to keep the soft lustful motion upon his own lips. Kevin felt the need to breath after taking a few straggled breath through his nose, barely allowing any oxygen to pass what so ever. Double Dee took that advantage to pull back, as they were both weak from the kiss. Double Dee stumbled to the other side of the room. He panted as he leaned over to brace his hands on his knees. He spoke in between breathes. "Don't...ever...do...that...again...got...it?..." He finally stood up, letting his lustful glazed eyes narrow. Kevin ignored his demand and walked over and pinned Edd's arms to the wall. Double Dee squirmed. "RAPE! RAPE! HELP!" Kevin covered Edd's mouth. He rolled his eyes at the nerd who screamed. "I'm not going to rape you -_- , but if you don't shut the fuck up, I will lock you in your closet." Double Dee stopped his protest, and Kevin removed his hand from the Dork's mouth, but kept his hands firmly on his wrists. They were tiny, almost like a girls. Kevin leaned in to place his lips back to Edd's, Double Dee turned his head, trying to avoid the subject.

"Kevin! You are NOT gay! Desist." Kevin pulled back and placed his forefinger and thumb on Edd's chin making him turn his face. "Your right, I'm not, but...there is just something about you, ... you make my heart beat faster and slower all at the same time. When we are together I feel like we could stop time." Kevin leaned in determined this time. Double Dee's eyes edged with tears. He was going to let the kiss happen this time. Then the phone rang. Kevin clenched his jaw, but did not move an inch. "Perfect." It rang than finally went to voicemail. "Please Leave your Message after the tone: Eddelyn? Eddelyynnnnnn? Oh bother...Your probably out with your ..."Friends." Any who,...This is Mother calling...and I wanted to say, Your father and I are going to be in Japan for a few more weeks. Anywho,...we are sending money over for you to pick up food and sanitary pads for yourself...Richard, quiet. *Sigh* I don't think your father will ever get the fact that your growing into a mature women...Anyways...Keep the house clean, and take care of your health. We love you hija. Also call your Abuela, she is lonely and wants to speak with someone. Love you Bye~! *Ding*"

Double Dee was frozen to the spot, 'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dea-' "Edd? What did she mean your growing into a fine young woman?" Double Dee laughed nervously. "Well, you see the thing is...um...well...hahahaha, I don't really know how to explain this...um..you see..." Kevin quickly let go of Edd and Stepped so far back he almost tripped and shattered the glass coffee table. He looked Double Dee in the eyes carefully. "Dork? Are you a...a ... a girl?" Kevin tried to picture Double Dee in a skirt, quite frankly it was hard to imagine, but it was also very arousing. Kevin waited for a response with a light blush, on his cheeks. Double Dee sighed, in defeat. He reached up to take off his beanie, that showed no hair when on, and slowly took it off. Kevin watched as the Dork he once knew growing up with as a kid, take off the hat, he screamed murder if someone touched. Double Dee grasped the black fabric in hand and pulled off his head, letting long dark curls fall to his back. The hair was a deep chocolate brown, and stopped just past his hips. Double Dee his fingers through his bangs, and fluffed his hair a little and tossed his hat to the rocking chair on the other side of the window. He took off his Sweater vest that was fluffy, and tossed it to the chair as well. Double Dee stood there wearing a sleeping with Sirens t-shirt he purchased at Hot Topic, and right under the print, was two mounds that were the size of D cups. **(A/N: Hahahaha Double D's! Hehehehe ^^ sorry, I'm a little Pervert XP)** Kevin stood there letting his eyes roam over the hair and then the "Breasts!"

Double Dee tilted her head to the side. "Excuse me?" Kevin shot his eyes to hers. "What?!" Double Dee laughed and placed her hands on her curvy hips. "You said 'Breasts.'" Kevin flushed ten Shades. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He tried to change the subject. "You still haven't answered my question!" Double Dee laughed and pointed to her figure. Kevin shook his head. "Verbal." Double Dee cracked up, holding her stomach in hysterical fits of laughter. She stood up fixing her Band T-Shirt, and looked Kevin square in the eyes.

"Yes Kevin, I'm a Female."

* * *

**OMFG, you guys are like WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? LIKE THE MINONS!^^ Hehehehe I thought my little turn in the story was funny, and awesome. Anyways, sorry you guys that I haven't updated. I've been going to a lot of funerals lately, *lots of death in the family* and recently went through my first heartbreak!^^ And I want to thank fullmoonwolf950, & gyspywitch19 for following along with the story, and helping me out greatly with the story and to fullmoonwolf950 With my first Heartbreak...and I love you guys who like my story, I will update soon if I can...again very sorry, I'm ashamed to call myself an OTAKU! **


End file.
